Officer Down: Outfoxed
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Foyet has pushed the final button, sending the team into overdrive to bring him down. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, call me a sucker for my work but I really wanna get my new series started so we're moving right along with OD. Greek, cork it about how much whining I did. Outfoxed is here kids. This episode, ugh, The Fox has always creeped me out but with him saying he knew everything about Emily. That's just...*shudders* So, this isn't going to be a happy story. At least not the whole thing. I'm gonna have a tiny Aaron freak out, similar to what we had at the beginning of the season. Don't worry, he'll snap outta this fast. Mainly cause I'm debating Dave hitting him. We all know it would work. So without further delay, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "Emily Prentiss." Karl Arnold, aka The Fox, finished for Aaron. "I know all about you." he gave her a once over. "I see you've lost the baby weight just fine."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron shook his head as Arnold's words kept replaying in his head. The only way Arnold could have known about Mattie is if Foyet told him. Of course Foyet knew, he was the reason Mattie was born early. But what good could come from telling The Fox about her? Aaron couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I know you're stuck in your head," Dave walked into Aaron's office, yanking him from his thoughts. "but Emily is at her desk and no one can get a response from her. So either you tell me what happened or you go help her." he sat in one of the guest chairs. "I prefer both but I'll take what I can get."

Aaron frowned as he looked out his office window. Sure enough, Emily was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the file in front of her. The rest of the team was watching her with concerned faces.

"Arnold knew about Mattie." Aaron answered Dave, not taking his eyes off Emily. "And it shook us both."

Because he didn't look away from Emily, Aaron missed Dave's glare and him standing. He didn't notice Dave's movements until the older man's hand connected with the back of his head.

"What the hell are you two doing there then?" Dave demanded. "Go home and be with your daughter cause we both know that's exactly what Emily wants to do right now."

"Dave,"

Dave's glare hardened. "You have nothing to do at this office that is more important then taking care of your family. Now get the hell out of here." he grabbed Aaron's copies of Foyet's files. "And don't even think you're taking these with you."

Aaron stared at Dave for a long minute before nodding and standing. He just grabbed his suit coat and keys, leaving his brief case behind, and left his office. Pulling his coat on, he headed over the Emily's desk and knelt beside her chair.

"Em," he said softly. "sweetheart, come on. We're gonna go home."

Emily looked at him. "But,"

Aaron shook his head. "No, we're going to go pick Mattie up from Sean's place and then go home. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

He helped Emily stand and put her coat on before taking her hand and leading her out of the bullpen. Dave came out of Aaron's office, Foyet's files still in his hands and stopped next to JJ.

"What did you say to him?" JJ asked.

"I didn't say much. I hit him." Dave responded, his face still hard. "He needed it."

JJ rubbed Dave's back. "They're going to get Mattie and go home. You can relax now."

Dave shook his head. "Foyet needs to be caught. The bastard is done causing damage to this family." he looked at the others. "This team is not working any more cases until we catch Foyet."

Not surprising at all, each and every one of them nodded their agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rocked Mattie while Aaron went and checked all the windows and doors in the house. Again. He'd done it twice since they'd gotten home three hours ago. She knew that Foyet talking to them through The Fox and Arnold knowing about Mattie had set Aaron on edge. She was sure he was going to bury himself in his files again but he hadn't. In fact, he'd hardly left her side, only leaving to check the doors and windows.

"We're safe, Aaron." Emily said as he walked back into their room. "He's not coming for us."

"You don't know that for sure." Aaron said, retaking his seat beside Emily.

Emily sighed. "I know but I have to believe it or I'm going to be jumping at every little sound and not resting until he's caught. And I know you'll be the same and that's not what Mattie needs."

Aaron ran his hand over Mattie's head and sighed as well. "I want him gone, Em and I want our family safe again."

Emily shifted Mattie into her father's arms and turned so she had one hand running through Aaron's hair and the other settled on his leg.

"We will be safe again." Emily said. "You know our team, our family. We do not stop until we get our guy. Foyet can run and he can hide but we will get him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* Okay, not even Dave smacking Aaron lightened the mood of this but I knew that would happen. Next up is 100, boys and girls. Grab your tissues. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
